


［异坤］爱难辨（15）

by tiffanypurin



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 15:09:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21376123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffanypurin/pseuds/tiffanypurin
Summary: “哦对了，孩子叫小葵，王小葵。”
Relationships: Cai Xukun & Wang Ziyi
Kudos: 1





	［异坤］爱难辨（15）

**爱难辨 第十五话** \- “哦对了，孩子叫小葵，王小葵。”

  
  
  


\---

  
  


车上，蔡徐坤把小葵抱到大腿上坐，双臂像安全带一样紧箍着小葵。

这是小葵第一次坐车车，心情相当兴奋，一路上特别不安分，时不时挣开蔡徐坤的手，爬起来嚷着要看一路的风景。小葵双手抵在车门上，脑袋凑近车窗，额头和鼻子都快撞上去了。

每次经过一个街口，小葵就问一次这里是哪里，是不是快到家了。蔡徐坤耐心地指着外面跟小葵说这里是什么什么地方，又指着前面的说再过几个路口就到家了。

小葵高兴得在蔡徐坤的大腿上颠颠屁股，迫不及待要下车。小葵看了看驾驶座上专心开车的王子异，突然模仿起王子异开车的动作，举起双手假装前面有个方向盘，左转右转的，把蔡徐坤逗笑了。

  
  


“爸爸爹地看~ 小葵也会开车车！咘咘— 咘咘—”

  
  


孩子自己玩得乐，王子异也扬起了嘴角，边踩尽油门向左转，边称赞孩子说，“小葵真棒，比爸爸还要酷。”

小葵一脸得意地继续开着“无形车”，蔡徐坤则笑着说了王子异一句，“看你儿子得意成怎么样，哪里酷了嘛？明明就傻得很。”

  
  


“傻得可爱，像坤坤你。”

  
  


“王子异你说谁傻？！” 

  
  


要不是男人在开车，蔡徐坤就出手打人了，现在只能用眼神警告男人好好说话。

王子异笑意不断，蔡徐坤懒得跟男人计较，嘟嘟嘴罢就。

  
  


\---

  
  


过了一会儿还没到家，蔡徐坤看看外面已经不是自己熟悉的街道，开始觉得奇怪。

  
  


“子异？”

  
  


“嗯？”

  
  


“我们去哪儿？不是回家吗？”

  
  


“先去老家，吃完晚饭再回去。”

  
  


**老家......**

**糟糕，忘了。**

  
  


答应过男人今晚回王家吃饭，蔡徐坤竟然忘得一干二净。

车厢里一阵沉默，王子异感觉不对劲，用眼角瞄了一眼，只见蔡徐坤低着头不自觉地撅起了嘴巴，表情有点凝重。

  
  


“坤怎么了？”

  
  


“没怎么......”

  
  


毫无说服力的一句没什么，蔡徐坤的声音很少，这更让王子异皱起了眉头，就连小葵也回头看了看。

  
  


“爹地？”

  
  


蔡徐坤收紧了抱着孩子的双臂，却没再哼声。小葵乖乖地躺在蔡徐坤怀里，跟着蔡徐坤嘟起小嘴巴。

车子到了迴旋处，王子异兜一个大弯后随之调头开走。蔡徐坤抬头看了看方向，又看看身旁的男人，“你干嘛......”

王子异对蔡徐坤轻轻一笑笑，“改天再去老家吃饭吧，我们直接回自己家嗯？”

蔡徐坤又垂下了头，可这次脸上带着一丝的微笑。

  
  


男人懂他。

  
  


“都和你爸妈约好了，突然又不去，不怕他们不高兴吗？” 蔡徐坤把下巴抵在身前小葵的脑袋上，眼睛往王子异那边瞄，话语里稍有试探的意味。

男人继续专心地往家的方向开去，却迟迟没有回应。蔡徐坤心一沉，怕男人又改变主意。还是爸妈比自己重要，两老不高兴了可咋办？

其实蔡徐坤也不是不想跟王子异回老家，毕竟蔡徐坤也没去过，答应了又不去也不合适，可是现在带着孩子，蔡徐坤多少有些顾虑。

不知道男人是否已经跟家里坦白了一切，也不知道男人是怎么跟家里人说孩子的事儿的。

说得简单就是心血来潮领养回来的孤儿，说得复杂就是他们的亲儿子，两种说法在蔡徐坤而言都有好有坏。

不用解释那么多自然是好，只怕王家不把小葵当亲孙儿看待，委屈了孩子。老老实实的解释清楚孩子的出现也好，那样小葵就不怕没人疼，蔡徐坤就怕两老不再喜欢自己，毕竟假装要把孩子打掉的是自己，偷偷把孩子生下来的是自己，忍心把孩子送到孤儿院，害王家的宝贝孙儿漂流在外的是也自己。

再说，要解释清楚怎么突然多了个孩子的话，多多少少也得儿向王家提及到他和男人过往复杂的关系。蔡徐坤怕自己从此在王家眼中就成了收钱爬床不要脸的人，会被王家看不起。

虽然孩子的事儿迟早要坦白，但蔡徐坤还没做好坦白的思想准备。今天是接小葵回家第一天，理应是个开心的日子，蔡徐坤不想这么快面对内心的各种担忧，只想好好地带着小葵回家，什么也不用想。

蔡徐坤不自觉地收紧了抱着孩子的双臂，低着头把脸贴紧孩子的脸蹭了蹭。车子好像没在动，男人不知道何时把车子停泊在路边了。

王子异把蔡徐坤一连串不安的小动作都放在眼里，紧皱的眉头久久不能解开。他把蔡徐坤的脸捧起来，让蔡徐坤看着自己。

  
  


“在胡想什么？”

  
  


“没什么...唔-”

  
  


嘴唇被男人堵上了，没有一点防备。

  
  


“嘿嘿～ 亲亲～”

  
  


小葵在VIP的位置看着爸爸跟爹地亲亲，不知道小孩子是不可以看这种画面的。蔡徐坤理智地想推开王子异，却被王子异一手按住了后脑，加深了这一吻。

  
  


小葵眨了眨眼睛👀，突然眼前却变黑了，被王子异捂住了双眼。小葵摇着头反抗，又尝试拉下王子异的手，没成功。

  
  


“小葵不要！小葵要看！哼...”

  
  


王子异没空理会孩子的小挣扎，确保孩子什么也看不到后，吻也放肆了起来，舌头干脆利落地撬开蔡徐坤的唇瓣，缓缓地从两片唇瓣之间攝入，舌尖在蔡徐坤嘴里煽风点火。

此刻的蔡徐坤没再胡思乱想，闭着眼把注意力都放在嘴唇上的觸感，男人的亲吻。灼热的舌头混着晶莹的唾液互相纠缠，一番暧昧不清的交涉，快喘不過氣的时候，男人终于缓缓地退开。蔡徐坤还是闭着眼，但能感受男人温热的双唇依然在嘴边徘徊，他下意识凑前一厘米就再次碰上男人的嘴唇，仿佛意犹未尽地索吻。

王子异勾起了嘴角，在蔡徐坤早已被吻得红肿的嘴唇上再抿了几口才正式结束这场吻。

小葵重见光日的时候已经错过了精彩好戏，只见爹地的嘴巴红红的，脸红红的，连耳朵也红红的。

蔡徐坤别过头看着车外，假装什么都没发生，王子异却把蔡徐坤的脸别回来了，凑到蔡徐坤的耳边轻轻地说。

  
  


“我的傻坤，爸妈那边我都处理好了，我又怎么舍得让你和小葵受一丁点委屈？今天不去不要紧，我跟他们说一声，过几天再去也一样，好不好嗯？不许再撅嘴了，那么会惹我忍不住亲......”

  
  


蔡徐坤小声地哼了一声，但还是点了头。

  
  


男人真的懂他，这就够了。

  
  


其实王子异今早就偷偷给家里人打过电话了，给爸妈解释了一番，当然是避重就轻的说他们要抱孫了，说是亲孫。爸妈当然追问了一通，问到底是怎么回事儿，怎么突然来了个孩子。王子异当时沉默了良久才回答说：

  
  


**爸 妈**

**请不要怪坤坤**

**是曾经的我错过了好好爱他和孩子的机会**

**以后不可能错过了**

**我很爱他**

**他也爱我**

**以前，现在，将来**

**我们都是相爱的**

**孩子长得很像坤坤 **

**可爱乖巧又懂事**

**爸妈你们也一定会喜欢的**

**哦对了，孩子叫小葵**

**王小葵。**

  
  


王子异的回答其实并没有释除爸妈的疑问，只是他们觉得没必要再追问下去，儿子一家幸福就好，王小葵这个名字他们也很喜欢。

  
  


\---

  
  


到家的时候小葵向王子异张了手，要爸爸抱抱。王子异抱孩子下车，单手托着，另一手牵蔡徐坤的手。

嘟一声，蔡徐坤解开了大门的指纹锁。

  
  


“哇～小葵也要嘟嘟！” 孩子见轻轻一碰就能开门，觉得好玩就嚷着伸手去试试。

  
  


王子异蹲低了一点，让小葵可以碰着解锁器，又抓着孩子的手往感应面轻轻一按，给孩子儲存指纹记录。

  
  


“下次出门回家小葵就可以自己开门了。”

  
  


“嗯～小葵可以嘟嘟咯！”

  
  


蔡徐坤笑着吐槽孩子说，“什么嘟嘟嘟嘟？这叫解锁。”

  
  


管家陈叔听到门口有动静就走出来了，看见孩子就犹如看到自己的亲孫子，两眼心花怒放，一脸慈祥和蔼的笑容走到孩子面前。

  
  


“小少爷，欢迎回家啊。”

  
  


\---

小葵很喜欢这个新家，地方大又舒服。大厅里有大沙发和大电视，王子异给小葵播猫和老鼠的动画片，小葵和蔡徐坤边吃茶点边看，小葵看得很投入，咯咯大笑，播完一整集又嚷着要看下一集。

蔡徐坤给小葵多播了两集，小葵却还没看够，但差不多到饭点了，蔡徐坤不让小葵继续看，小葵就哭了起来。

王子异今天亲自下厨给孩子做第一餐饭，在厨房里听到孩子的哭声就匆忙地走出来看看，见蔡徐坤已经在哄孩子了。

  
  


“不哭了不哭了，不哭了好不好？”

  
  


“呜呜，小葵还要看汤姆与杰瑞呜呜呜-”

  
  


“小葵乖不哭了，我们明天还可以看啊。”

  
  


“小葵现在就要看呜呜呜-”

  
  


“现在不能看咯，小葵不许哭鼻子，小葵吃饼干就好了，来一个吧小家伙。” 蔡徐坤拿起一块巧克力饼干🍪送到小葵嘴边，小葵边发出呜呜呜的哭声，边小口小口地吃掉送上来的饼干，吃完就慢慢地收起眼泪。

  
  


“那爸爸答应小葵，明天让小葵看三集么？” 小葵竖起三根指头，蔡徐坤点头答应，后来小葵又加码竖起四根、五根手指头，“那四集呢？五集呢？”

蔡徐坤不答应也不拒绝，“小葵要是乖的话，爹地就考虑一下吧。”

聪明的小葵没得到确实的答案就转移目标，“爸爸说可以么？”

王子异缓缓地走到小葵和蔡徐坤旁边坐下，把孩子抱到自己大腿上，亲了孩子的脸蛋一口，“爸爸听爹地的，小葵乖才可以看动画片。”

  
  


\---

  
  


开饭的时候，小葵嚷着要蔡徐坤喂，像孤儿院里开饭一样，不喂就不肯乖乖吃饭。这是小葵对蔡徐坤的一种依赖，明明自己也会拿勺子，偏偏要蔡徐坤亲自喂他，以前是因为想办法让蔡徐坤留下来陪他多一点时间，现在就是純粹改不掉坏习惯。

王子异见蔡徐坤顾着喂孩子吃饭，自己却没怎么吃，觉得这样不行，就开始给蔡徐坤喂饭了。

  
  


“坤，张嘴啊～”

  
  


蔡徐坤懵了一下，其后听话地张嘴把男人夹过来的口水鸡一口吃掉。

小葵见爸爸喂爹地，自己也想求爸爸关注，就把嘴巴张得很大很大，“小葵也要爸爸喂，啊～”

王子异给小葵夹了一块小的鸡肉，再夹了一口米饭喂上去。不知不觉中就变成了王子异一个人在喂饭，大小兼顾。

  
  


“子异，再来一口口水鸡。”

  
  


“爸爸，小葵要吃虾虾~”

  
  


“子异，我也要大虾。”

  
  


“爸爸~还有没有肉肉？”

  
  


“子异-”

  
  


王子异给小葵喂完一口肉，突然凑到蔡徐坤耳边小声地说，“叫老公，老公就给肉吃。”

  
  
  
  
  
  


•~•~•

第十五话 完

💙💛💙💛

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
